Please wake up
by limpet666
Summary: What if Dee hadn't been able to save Ryo from Renard Henry? ANGST, BLOOD


Please wake up

_'Please…God…don't let me be too late…'_

"I must admit. You put up quite a fight, don't you? But this is getting old. Good day!"

Dee didn't have time to think it about raising his revolver; his hand was already there, lightning reflexes aiming for Renard Henry's hand, finger squeezing the trigger automatically. _'He's going to be fine. Ryo's going to be-'_

**Click**

Empty.

_'NO!'_

Green eyes watched, wide with terror as the already bloodied butcher knife made its slow arch of decent. Even if he ran now, he wouldn't get there in time…it…wasn't fair! Dark eyes from the brunet looked up, catching his partners, seemingly not recognising Dee's helpless expression as hope glittered in Ryo's eyes.

But all to soon the hope was erased, beautiful eyes widening in pain and fear as the sharp metal was drove into his chest, the hotel owner cackling with obvious glee. Ryo gasped and choked once, scarlet blood trickling from his lips, his gaze still on Dee, the sound coming out like a pained sob before his eyes went dull and he slumped, dark red blood seeping from around the knife and soaking his shirt, quickly pooling on the floor like a sick mockery of a glistening waterfall.

Dee couldn't take it in…it wasn't possible, it was too quick. His body was frozen, and he only came to his senses when Renard Henry removed the knife from his partner's chest with mild difficulty, hand rising above his head to drive it into Ryo again.

Letting out an anguished scream, Dee launched himself across the room, grabbing the knife from Henry's hand, the detectives other hand wrapping around the old man's neck.

Dee said nothing as the body below him struggled weakly for a few moments and then went still, feeling the skin below his palm slowly cooling, not removing his hand until the erratic pulse in the hotel owner's neck had stopped.

In a daze he got off, suddenly scrambling back, freezing when his hand feel in something warm and sticky. Raising his palm it was stained with deep red.

_'Oh…god's please…no.'_

Silent tears were already making a slow track down Dee's face as he turned to his fallen partner. Ryo was leant back against the wall, face blank and deathly pale. His eyes were shut and mussed hair fell across one half of his face.

The torrent of blood that had stained his shirt had seeped to a small trickle and Dee found it hard to look, feeling like his heart had been torn out as his eyes roamed over the still body…too still.

"Ryo…" The darknette suddenly sobbed, pulling the unresponsive brunet into his arms, as though he could bring him back simply by holding him "Please Ryo…you c-can't die…please…please wake up."

-

Ryo's hand was so cold, but Dee held it anyway. He hadn't left since Ryo had gotten out of theatre, just sitting in the chair beside the hospital bed. The doctors said there had been little they could do, and it as just a game of waiting now.

No one had visited yet, they were still in England, but Dee knew that the chief had been contacted. He vaguely remembered having to fill out forms as the brunet was rushed away from him, disappearing from his sight, so someone had probably called.

Everyone was so kind around him for those frozen hours that seemed to last a lifetime. They had told him that Renard Henry had been pronounced dead at the scene, but Dee wasn't going to be blamed. It was a lie. Dee knew it. He was a murderer. But he didn't care. It just didn't seem to matter anymore.

_'Nothing matters I have Ryo back.'_

A doctor had lead him through to Ryo's room, explaining in a gentle voice that the brunet had sustained a lot of damage, and lost a lot of blood, and that it was a miracle they had managed to bring him back so many times.

"He's a fighter…but I'm afraid there is very little we can do. I'm very sorry." The doctor had left as soon as Dee sat down, looking over Ryo's pale form.

There were so many wires coming from him, tubes everywhere, the heart monitor going steadily in the background.

**Beep…beep…beep **

Dee didn't know how long it took before he finally broke down, turning from ice cold blankness to a sudden rise of panic. Huge sobs wracked his body as he pleaded with Ryo not to die, not to leave him.

It wasn't fair, it wasn't right. This was supposed to be their holiday! They had just wanted to get away, but now…

_'If only…' _

If only the revolver hadn't hit an empty barrel. If only Dee had gotten there sooner. If only they hadn't come to England. If only…if only…

_'Wake up Ryo! Please…I need you…' _

He raised Ryo's cold hand to his lips, kissing the soft skin on the top of his deatly pale hand before he sobbed again, forehead falling onto the white sheet that covered his partner's still form.

**Beep…beep…….beep  
**

Dee wasn't awake when the heart monitor started slowing and didn't notice as Ryo's chest stilled. He didn't feel Ryo's hand tighten around his own for the briefest of moments. And he never heard when Ryo exhaled softly for the last time.

_'Please Ryo…wake up…don't ever leave me.'_


End file.
